


A Red Mercenary and His Reluctant Accomplice

by taxonomic_gastropod



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Therapy, Trans Male Character, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxonomic_gastropod/pseuds/taxonomic_gastropod
Summary: [Deadpool x Transguy!Reader]You're an emotional broken guy who's past still gives him nightmares and anxiety, he's a mercenary who needs to learn he's not as bad of a person he says he is.Maybe the two of you can fix each other.





	A Red Mercenary and His Reluctant Accomplice

    To put it bluntly, you were a mutant. You had made a conscientious effort to not call yourself 'super’ or a 'hero’ by any stretch of the words; You weren't super, you were abnormal; You weren't a hero, you weren't going to save anybody.

_The key word there is weren't. Because it seems life turns plans upon its head._

 

_******************_

 

    The purps body hit the ground with a thud and a complimenting hiss gritted betwixt his teeth as his head smacked against the murky asphalt. You turned around quick, more concerned with safety of the young woman you had been saving than the minor injuries littered across your body— even though you couldn't even feel them due to the high adrenaline still pulsing in you mutant veins. You just knew your body was eating this up, a release, an excuse to use your abilities. Your heels dug into the dirt only to be followed with a hearty sphlat as the souls of your wore shoes hit the slick pavement, but you were met with nothing but the night's breeze to find that the young woman you had been saving fled much earlier. You let out a small sigh, breathlessly, she must of been scared, goddammit. Though, _who wouldn't be scared of a filthy mutant freak like you._

 

    Once again you find yourself turning on your heels, only this time to meet more than the air of your tailwin, but a body— a taller than you— muscular body. Your weary eyes scaled the figure intrigue and fear—itting from your begin as you tried your best to appear unfazed in the face on uncertainty. But instead you eyes met with a stranger, fully masked with a flashy red and black. Comical white eye mask stared back at you as your expression continued to worsen, shooken and fearful. The flashy stranger held the man you had just aggressively attacked barrel style under his left arm. You blinked a few times shock riddling your face as you tried your best to collect yourself.

"You know, if this was a staring contest I'd totally be winning" He slyed. You face went red— you haven't meant to stare you, were just taken aback by his presence, that was all right? Not the skin tight suit that highlighted his muscle definition, or the sleak jawline that edged his perfectly, or the enticing look he was giving you now.

 

    “Anyways, thanks for that kid, you really saved me a lot of time knocking this one out for me.” He jossles the body as he finishes his sentence as if there was somehow confusion on which exact body he was talking about.

“Y’know, this one,” he jossles the body once more and his words seem to linger in joking—and possibly flirtatious—tone.

But the actions only seemed to leave your stomach turned.

    "Thanks for clarifying, I thought it was the _other_ body,” your voice flat lines as you stare up at the masked man, “besides, what are you going to do with 'em?” Your voice cracked and you prayed that he couldn't tell you were a bit scared. Though he most definitely could. And the fact that he wasn't commenting on it made you even more scared.

 

    "Guess what Einstein?  It's none of your business.” His snarky tone didn't seem to extinguish your curiosity at all. In fact it sparked a raging fire inside you that now need to be extinguished, and you had a feeling that there was only going to be one way to do so.

When he turned his back from you and began to walk away confidently you couldn't help but trail quizitorally behind. He was fast, at least at lot faster than you were— yet, you felt as if he was still holding himself back; slowing down. Maybe for you? Though you doubted it he didn't even know your were following him, at that's what you had assumed, but you were wrong, very wrong. He was most definitely aware of your presence trailing him, especially with the poorly masked pants you would let out under your breath.

 

    He took a sharp turn around a corner then stopped, causing your body to slap harshly into his back seconds later. Hey, at least you had finally caught up to him. It really didn't help that you had been moving faster than normal to keep up, the impact caused you to almost stumbled of your feet and onto the ground, you did manage to balance but it was very much by a hair.

His body whipped around, brows furrowing to look at you, his face immediately changed. He tried his best to pull a surprised expression as he stared down at you, though you could most definitely tell it was fake and only for the theatrics of mocking you.

 

    Your body became stiff and you could feel your throat turn dry. Words escaped you and your legs went numb. God was he going to hit you, or kill you, or something worse; yell at you? “Glad you finally caught up, Mr. Smartass.”

 

    "Punctual.” You struck back, you feel a small twinge of happiness at _‘Mr. Smartass’_ but it quickly fades. He taunts you with a small chuckle before sliding what appeared to be a keycard of some sort over a scanner in the door. He typed in a few numbers and tapped the screen, he was answering questions though they few across the screen as quickly as they had flashed on so you didn't get to read any of them before a green light of above the door flickered on.

 

    He walked through the mental arch way, pausing when he realized you weren't trailing anymore, he turned to you "You coming or not, kid?" His words seemed as if they were an entirely different language, going in one ear and out the other; your brain seeming to stalk to a fault as your gears got stuck. His extended hand being the only thing your brain could process.

It took you a second or two but you finally understood what he had been saying and grabbed his hand, you ignored to tinge of excitement you felt at that moment and swallowed the words that seemed to be on the tip of your tongue. You followed the masked bodysuit wearing stranger down a corridor as your mind raced with thoughts, you didn't even know this man, all you knew was that he need the guy you had knocked out in the alleyway, and that he was one for witty remarks— _and that he was hot._ But that wasn't really important, though still valuable information nonetheless.

 

    Suddenly he cocked his head a bit to tilt in your direct and began to strike up a conversation with you. "So what's your name, kid?" His tone was so nonchalant, yet is voice was jarring and cut through the air as cleanly as a rusted over butter knife through the toughest of stakes, he was doing it on purpose,"unless you want me to continue calling you Mr. Smartass forever." A crooked smile formed in his face and you could just tell by the the of his voice he was proud of himself, and he most definitely was. In his head he gave little praises to himself on the way he was so easily able to toy with you. The now growing blush on your face was the most glorious and self-righteous trophy.

"Don't think I didn't see the look on your face when I called you that," he laughed a throaty laugh and you just shook your head and tried to hide your blush as you sputtered out a reply, stumbling to introduce yourself, finally managing to get your name out.

 

    Cool name he chirped, you couldn't tell if he was joking or not so you decided to answer with a little humor. "Thank you, I picked it out myself." He paused for a second before a big goofy smile formed in his face, you could tell by the way his suede mask stretched to accommodate his animation. "Now you're getting it!" He seems so excited by the little gesture it made your heart beat a bit to its own excitement.

 

    "And yours?" You question, this time you're the one who cocks their head to the side and gives an enticing look. He doesn't seem to be faxed by his own tricks and you mentally swear at yourself for thinking that you could really get to him.

"You can call me Deadpool." He brushed off the question in a way that made you feel like he didn't honestly know how to answer the question but was trying to anyway.

  


    Finally both of you come to a stop, though part of you missed the feeling of walking down the corridor making small chit chat with Deadpool, his quips seems to not cease in annoying you. But still the idea of being braided with them again brought a smile to your face. Deadpools brows furrow a but as he comes to a door, it an off Paine's gray colour with with a white, circular bulk. A sleek and glass glassy white plack with a swirly font lay mounted to the door with four small black screws, the placard read 'Exchange and Bartering Facility'.

 

    "Hey, when we get in there, don't say anything, even if they talk to you. Leave it to me, got it?" Deadpool's voice was demanding, though something gave you the feeling that this wasn't just and order but a plea, he sounded so desperate.

 

    "Got it, Chief," You half joke, hoping to lighten the mood but it only seems to make him more upset. "I'm serious these people aren't just some no name anonymous no bodies sending in request and then shilling out cash in back alleys." He turns to you and grips your shoulders, squeezing them harshly while looking you directly in the eyes. He leans in, a mere decameter and a half way from your face as he adds "besides, they eat pretty boys like you up for breakfast." He laughs at his own joke and you stand there trying to collect yourself, face beat red with your mouth a gape as you stammer to your own defense. Your words come out choppy and flustered; you were a complete mess.

 

    Deadpool grips the body in this arms, you don't know how long it been, but it felt like hours, and the guy was probably gonna wake up soon, you hoped whatever he was gonna do with it would be over sooner than the former. You both walk into the room. It's smaller than you had expected, in only harboured a small dark wood desk with a even darker chair along light gray floors. As you stare at the two men standing in the room, you get the feeling that you had just made a life changing mistake.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try and update this book every Thursday, I don't know if I'll be able to keep up with that but I'll try!
> 
> Also this is my first time posting to ao3 so I might be a little juvenile when I comes to how savy I am with this platform and tags, apologises
> 
> (Criticism is appreciated!)


End file.
